


Nerds, Love, and Marriage Equality

by lunaraindrop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman refs, Doctor Who refs, Equality, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Marriage, Geeks in Love, M/M, Pack, Romance, Sherlock refs, Weddings, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Geeks fell in love as America took steps for Marraige Equality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds, Love, and Marriage Equality

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a drabble for the Live Journal Community Beacon_Hills. It kind of grew from there!  
> (if you love Teen Wolf, making friends, and doing fun challenges, come check us out!)

It all started March 26, 2013, when Stiles was sitting in Derek’s loft, helping clean up the Cheetos and jerky wrappers the Pack left scattered on the coffee table and floor. Like most Saturday nights, the Pack gathered to watch everything from movies, (Stiles was allowed to suggest _Batman,_  Anime, and/or cliche Werewolf movies only once a month) , to DVDs of TV seasons, to Derek’s crazy neighbors across the street. That particular night they were having a _Doctor Who_ marathon. (Stiles nearly had geekgasm heart attack when he found out that not only did Derek watch _Doctor Who_ , but he had a favorite Doctor. Hello leather wearing Nine!)

Outside of their little bubble of Beacon Hills, all across America and Facebook, people wear showing their support for Marriage Equality by either wearing Red or writing equal signs all over the place.  Stiles himself was wearing his red hoodie and a pair of red boxer briefs.

That night, Stiles noticed as he dumped garbage into the bin, that the Alpha was even more quiet than usual.

“Hey, why do glum Big Guy? You’re more broody than usual.”

Instead of getting the grunt he expected, or a “Shut up Stiles” for his efforts, Derek lifted a troubled face to the honey-eyed teen.

“It’s something I have not thought about in a long time, but…seeing the Pack being happy and acting like a Pack should, it makes me…want things.”

Stiles sat next to Derek on the couch and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. The two might have become friends over time, but that didn’t mean that Derek was not an emotionally stunted powerful Werewolf prone to slamming people into walls.

“Well, what kind of things do you want Dude?”

Derek stayed silent for a minute, before he exhaled and looked at the floor.

“A family.”

He looked back up, into Stiles eyes, an earnest look on his face.

“Not that the Pack isn’t a Family, because you all are. To me. But, I mean…Scott and Allison are getting married, and I don’t think Jackson and Lydia are that far off, and…” Derek gestured blankly, voice fading into nothing.

Stiles just smiled and nodded, squeezing Derek’s shoulder.

“Nah man, I know what you mean! There is amour in the air, and someday we’re going to hear the little pitter pats of paws and we’ll all be babysitters at some point. Babies are cute, I can totally see why you would want that. No shame in wanting it.”

Derek got up and started pacing the floor.  Stiles knew there was something more troubling Derek, and would have to carefully tip toe to get him to tell more to him about what was on his mind. Leaning back, Stiles quietly waited for Derek to spill the beans.

Derek finally stopped pacing, turning back to Stiles.

“It’s just that, for so long, I didn’t even think about things like Family and Love, aside from Laura. I never thought I might want to…”

Derek ran frustrated fingers in his hair.

Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“Might want to…what? Fall in love under the Moonlight? Adopt a werebaby from New Zealand? What?”

The grunt he was looking for came from the Alpha, with what looked like the beginning signs of a grin.

“…get Married, Stiles. I can’t believe it, but I want to get married someday.”

Stiles stared dumbfounded.

Married? Derek was thinking…about getting _married_?

When Derek rolled his eyes, Stiles realized he voiced his thoughts out loud.

He backtracked a little.

“Not that getting married isn’t something to want! Man, a year and a half ago I could have told you the type of flowers I wanted at my wedding with Lydia, and about the custom funny cake toppers I found online! “

Derek furrowed his brows with a strange look on his face, a light Stiles didn't know to place sparking in Derek's eyes.

“A year and a half ago? What would you say now?”

Stiles looked away, cheeks turning pink.

“That, uh, I had a change of plans and that I happily wish Jackson the best with her. My heart is settled on someone else. As it currently stands, I can’t marry them in my own home State.”

Derek starred at Stiles for a long time, until Stiles turned around and met his eyes. Derek gave him a little nod.

“So, you get why I’m upset then.”

Stiles tilted his head in confusion.

“Yeah-wait no, I don’t follow.”

Derek rolled his eyes, saying his words slowly, like taking to a small child.

“I’m Gay. I never really thought I would want to get married, but now that I do, I realize I can’t.”

This made Stiles stand up, flailing his arms.

“Whoa! Hold up, you’re Gay?”

Derek looked him like he was thick in the head.

“Yes Stiles, of course I’m Gay.”

Stiles jaw dropped low as he tried to form words.

“Since when?!”

Derek considered his words.

“Well, according to Lady Gaga, I was born this way…”

“Derek, come on!”

 “…but I wasn’t for sure until I was about eighteen.”

Stiles continued to look dumbfounded.

Realization softened Derek’s face.

“You didn’t know?”

Stiles shook his head.

“No! Dude, half a minute ago I thought you were the straightest person to ever straight!”

Derek raised his eyebrows.

“I go out to Jungle regularly.”

Stiles flailed his arms out.

“Uh, yeah! To case out the joint when some new _Big Bad_ comes to town! You’ve never once gone for fun! It’s part of the Alpha job for you! I had to drag you out on the dance floor myself to make sure you didn’t blow cover for being a stick in the mud! Speaking of that, why does the Supernatural frequent gay clubs? Wait, no, don’t answer that. You flirt with women all the time!”

“As you put it, it’s part of the “Alpha Job” for me. I pretend to flirt to get information or to distract. You’ve known that for a while! Remember the Deputy?”

Stiles didn’t seem to have an answer to that. Derek started advancing on Stiles, slowly backing him towards the wall.

“Lydia makes the Moriarty hair joke from _Sherlock_ at me all the time, which you always laugh and agree on. You were there when Jackson and Danny made me get those jeans that we’re “guaranteed to get a guy’s attention”. Hell, even Scott told me that I would make some lucky man a “good boyfriend” when I brought you two coffee on that Stake-Out! At which part didn’t you get that I’m Gay?”

Stiles took a moment to go over all of his memories of those events, squared his shoulders and pushed back from the wall. Getting in Derek’s person space, Stiles poked his finger dangerously at Derek’s chest.

“Yeah, ok, those things happened, but you seem to be missing some key points there Buddy. For one, I egg on the “hair product” joke because I know how much Moriarty annoys the heck out of you, and it’s funny how much you don’t want to be compared to him. Two, Scott and I have jokes about being good boyfriends and wanting to make out since we were kids! It’s a thing we do! I didn’t know Scott knew you were into Dudes! He told _me_ I was sexy the other day when I bought him a funnel cake!”

At that point, both took stock that they were standing very close, so close in fact that their noses almost touched.

Stiles looked Derek in the eyes, gulped hard, and gently rubbed the tip of his nose against Derek.

“And three, if you expected me to hear anything that was said when you walked out of the dressing room in those jeans, you are nuts.”

This lead to some awkward silence, broken by Derek leaning forward the rest of the breath away to seal their lips.

Some time later, after and intense make- out session that lead from the Living room, across the hall, up the spiral stairs and into Derek’s Bedroom, both boys laid their fears, secret dreams, and hopes bare for the other to see.

That was also the night Stiles very thankfully lost his Virginity to one blissfully happy and sated Alpha.

* * *

 

In the weeks that followed, Stiles learned that while Derek related the most to Nine, Derek had a “thing” for David Tennant’s Ten. When Stiles questioned why, Derek very notably looked at Stiles wild grown out hair, his reading glasses, and his Converse shoes.

When Stiles showed up to their first real “official date” wearing a blue striped suit, a trench coat, and a smirk, Derek didn’t let them stay at the restaurant for dessert.

He made up for it in the back of the Camero. Many times. So many times, in fact, that the rest of the Pack wouldn’t ride in the car for a Month.

Stiles didn't complain.

 

Derek repaid Stiles by dressing up like Nightwing for his birthday. Needless to say, Derek was Stiles favorite gift to unwrap, (in private, of course).

* * *

 

Months later, as across America steps were being taken, State by State towards equality, it was announced that people like Derek, Danny, and Stiles were free to get married in their home State.

As cheers and celebratory parties were set up in the streets, Stiles and Derek were not to be found. They decided to celebrate in Derek’s loft on their own. As Derek slept peacefully curved around Stiles body, the honey-eyed young man traced his ring finger, wondering about last name changes, and talking to his Dad.

* * *

 

The day he saw it, Derek knew he found the ring for Stiles.

While on a trip to Seattle for Pack negotiations, Derek passed by a Geek-Themed jewelry store, when he spotted it in the window.

Sitting on velvet was a Men’s _Batman_  themed Wedding Band.

It was perfect.

Sure, they had only been officially dating for a few months, but when Derek had originally told Stiles about wanting to be married and have a Family, he always saw Stiles at his side.

 

A month later Erica found the ring that he hid in his sock drawer. Normally she would have steered clear of Derek’s clothing, but she and the other Betas were helping Stiles move into the loft, and she volunteered to help make space for his clothes.

When Derek didn’t yell at her or order to keep her mouth shut, but instead gave her a panicked speech about finding the right time to ask, she sobered up and told him that she would keep it a secret. For now.

 While she promised not to tell, she did tease him and subtly hint about it from time to time.

* * *

 

 It was a week before Scott’s wedding when a jittier-than-usual Stiles plopped now on the couch next to Derek, holding a ring box.

Derek had just gotten off the phone with Erica, who promised to stop over to “pick up a book” when she was really taking the ring to the restaurant he was taking Stiles to that night. It was Stiles favorite, and Derek had convinced him that they were going for an early anniversary dinner.

  He wasn’t sure if a week before his Beta’s wedding was the perfect time to ask, but looking at Stiles blissful face when they tried wedding cake samples made him unable to wait any longer.

Stiles bumped his shoulder.

“Hey Der, wanna see an awesome ring?”

Knowing Scott entrusted Allison’s ring to his best friend/best man, Derek shrugged.

“Sure, why not?”

Stiles hand tremored slightly as he popped the lid.

Instead of a dainty ring Derek was expected, a decidedly male looking ring with a square blue stone sat against the velvet.

Derek had to admit, while it didn’t look like Allison’s style, or size, the ring looked amazing. He said so to Stiles. This made the young man smile.

Stiles pulled the ring out of the box, sliding off the couch to the floor between Derek’s knees, giving him a closer look.

“Notice anything about the ring, oh Alpha my Alpha, love of my life?”

Peering closer and the setting design, Derek felt his eyes widen as he realized what he was seeing.

“Is that the TARDIS?”

Pleased at Derek’s happy reaction, Stiles slid closer, touching the ring and Derek’s fingers.

“Yep! Isn’t it fantastic?!”

The werewolf felt himself nodding, suddenly jealous of Allison. A thought made his eyebrows furrow.

“Wait, I thought Allison didn’t watch _Doctor Who_.”

Stiles heart beat picked up even more nervously than before.

“That’s, ah, that’s very true.”

Derek was confused.

“Then why did Scott give her a _Doctor Who_ themed ring.”

Stiles scrubbed the back of his neck, still shuffled on the floor between Derek’s legs.

“He didn’t.”

Derek rolled his eyes, waving the ring in Stiles face.

“Then what do you call this?”

Taking a deep breath, Stiles looked seriously into Derek bright eyes.

“Yours. Me too, if you’ll have me.”

It took a matter of seconds, looking back at the ring, and Stiles earnestly face, _kneeling_ on the floor, before Derek tackled the boy flat on his back.

After long moments of rolling around and kissing over and over, and of Derek reverently whispering " _Yes"_  between each press of lips or wipe of tongue, they were interrupted by somebody clearing their throat.

“Geez guys, can’t you keep it in your pants for more than five minutes? I’m here to pick up that book Derek.”

Stiles, rumpled shirt and bruised lipped, jumped up from the floor, hugging Erica and jumping up and down.

“Nope! Not gonna stay in the pants because WE’RE GETTING MARRIED BITCHES! AROOO!”

Erica flashed her teeth in a big grin and looked over Stiles’ shoulder.

“Oh thank God! So, what, you waited this long to give him the stupid ring, and couldn’t manage to wait to propose at dinner tonight?”

Derek shook his head at Erica, while Stiles turned to him with a puzzled look.

“No…I gave a ring to Derek…” he trailed off, eyes getting misty and wide.

“Oh my God, dinner? You have a ring?! You were going to propose?!”

Erica poked Stiles in the arm.

“Wait Batman, you proposed to you?! Oh wow, I can’t believe he beat you too it!”

Stiles skidded back to the floor, grabbed Derek hands, and looking into his paniced eyes.

“Derek. Please, were you going to, tonight?”

Derek squeezed his hands, and awkwardly looked down.

“Yes. I have a ring, I was just waiting for the right-“

“Do it now.”

“-what?”

Stiles gave Derek soulful puppy eyes.

“Please, do it now. Propose and give me my ring now.”

“But you just-“

“And you said yes, yes I know, but you _planned_. You never plan anything! Yet, you planned to propose to me! That’s Huge!  Damn it Derek, I want to say _Yes_ back!”

 

So that was how Erica got to witness the second proposal, in which Stiles was silent and breathless…until he saw the ring.

“HOLY SHIT, IS THAT A BATMAN RING?!”

Needless to say, they pushed Erica out the door, cancelled their reservation, and celebrated their new engagement by saying _Yes_ to each other all night long.

* * *

 

When the Pack heard the great news the next day, Lydia took over the Wedding planning.

“After all, if we left it up to those two Nerds, the theme would be Police Boxes, everyone in the Wedding Party would be wearing fangs and fake side burns, and the cake would be black and yellow. That is so not Geek Chic.”

 

Instead, their wedding was filled with blue flowers, their first dance was to _Kissed From a Rose,_ (for both their favorite fandoms), and everyone was dressed in formal black.

Well, it was formal black until the fight broke out. The Best Men attacked a Wizard, one of the Bridesmaids shot a creature with a bow and arrow she hid in her flowers, another bridesmaid blew up the cake, the Father of the Groom shot the Punchbowl, and the happy yet disheveled Grooms had to hold hands and jump out of a second story window to make it to their Honeymoon. But that story is for another day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's Ring : (one on the right) http://imgur.com/DellgMF
> 
> Stiles Ring: http://imgur.com/1YgH3ro


End file.
